The present invention relates generally to the field of controlling a home automation system and, in particular, to controlling a home automation system by a wearable device, to regulate the user's health.
Advances in electronic technology allow for near instantaneous communication and data exchange, while leading to ever smaller devices. Recent advances in sensor technology, as well as the miniaturization of both electronics and power sources allow for the scaling down of commonly used devices. Specifically, computing devices have benefited from recent advancements in microprocessor design, providing increasingly complex computations while providing successively diminutive size.
Many smart devices provide a user with access to computing capabilities even as the user moves about to various locations. Wearable technological computing devices include non-intrusive devices a user may wear on their body without impeding daily activities. Common wearable devices may include a watch, ring, necklace, bracelet or other wrist worn device. Such devices may work independently, connect to a network, or sync to another electronic device such as a smart device similar to a mobile phone. Many wearable electronic devices include ‘smartness’ features which enables them to be programmed to operate in different modes. Such devices may have the ability to be programmed for a fixed routine and can work (start/stop/other operations) accordingly. Alternatively such devices may even be started on an occurrence of a particular event as well.